I Shall Never Die
by Shaun's Lady Solaris
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears, will the Senshi help her? Who is she and how does Hotaru know of her? Also. who do the mysterious blue eyes belong to? What is this girl's mission and why is she so broken?


**I Shall Never Die**

**By: Celtic Glory**

**DBZ/SM**

**Authors Notes: Okay let me explain a few things to you before I being. Two months ago I have stopped watching the GT episodes because; they repeated them after Dragon Ball 3? Also, I forgot a little bit of important information like what happened from enemy to enemy involving both series, but I will try my best. Also, I haven't written in almost two years? I had lost the passion only after Gundam Wing was off and CN took off Toonami of its regular schedule. So please be patient and if I write something wrong, please let me know so that I can go in and correct it. Thank you very much for understanding.**

**Chapter: The Task of Gaining Alliance**

**By: Celtic Glory**

In an abandoned alley you could see a young woman. She scanned the alley with a little relief and with a little fear. For she knew the dangers of alleys such as this. Places like this that looked innocent to stupid little girls like her, and in turn turned in scary place where bad people did bad things.

She shook her head to forget these images, she knew all. Knew what could happen if she stayed a moment longer than she should have in the first place. She looked down at her attire. Frowning in displeasure at it, looking like it was the clothes fault she couldn't leave the dark and cold alley. She thought of something that could help change her clothes. She thought of the object and felt it in her now chilled palm.

She looked at it, but barely could see it. But, from memory could remember what it looked like, could remember the blue and black of the pen, the white jewel on top. Forming into that of her sign, of her birthright. But, not just hers but also of the one she was searching for, searching and coming up for hopeless and even more alone each day than before.

She thought of what type of clothing these earthlings wore nowadays. "Power of Fate and Destiny. Change me into clothes that will make me blend in" she whispered to herself. The pen being to glow a silver and blue, before disappearing and changing her clothes, hair and eyes. Her eyes still were wide when she saw the pen gone from her hand. She collapsed for a second to let a tear to slip down.

She struggled onto her now shoe clad feet. She stumbled out of the alley and into the busy streets of the city. Not a where of two pairs of eyes on her. One dark blue and the other a little far away from the blue eyes, that of violet.

**Blue Eyes**

The pair of blue eyes followed the sadden girl. The owner of the blue eyes, an older man frowned, his heartbreaking when glancing at the young woman, who held his affections for so long. He wished that he could hold her again, but knew that she had her mission to do for them both to be reunited with each other.

He sighed and looked up at the blazing sun, asking why silently it had to be this way before leaving the way he had come. No one, human that is noticed him in the first place. So he left in thin air. Knowing now that he had been watched from Violet Eyes.

**Violet Eyes**

Hotaru stood watching the young girl coming from out of the alley, looking heartbroken and beaten, not in the sense of someone hurting her physically but emotionally she knew the girl was drained. She knew one other was watching the girl too.

As soon as the girl was gone from view she turned around and looked at the other person three stores down from her and the girl. She gasped to herself when she saw who it was and in the condition he was in. She knew that he at last figured he had been being watch for the past few seconds. But, looked up at the sun as if to question something and than slowly being to fade away like he was never there in the first place.

Hotaru frowned when she thought of what would happen when everyone met the girl. But, Hotaru knew that no matter what, no matter if she was loyal to her hime, that she would alliance herself with the girl, because she knew what her arrival meant and she would help anyway she could. She was determined and would not be beaten or swayed from this task at hand, no matter the consequences involved. She to left, but not the way as the man, but took the route the girl had gone, knowing that the girl would head to the temple.


End file.
